The present invention relates to a water amount controlling switch structure of water injection gun, which can easily and quickly micro-adjust the water amount or shut off the water as necessary. In addition, the trigger of the switch structure can be smoothly pressed so as to more accurately micro-adjustably discharge the water.
In the conventional water injection gun, the water flow is controlled by a front trigger type controlling switch. Such controlling switch can only keep a maximum water amount or shut off the water . while failing to micro-adjust water amount as necessary. This often leads to inconvenience in use of the water injection gun.